


Homesickness

by wolfiequake



Category: Metroid Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfiequake/pseuds/wolfiequake
Summary: Samus didn't know what to expect when entering the Chozo Ruins on Zebes for the second time.





	

Samus didn't know how to feel when she entered the Chozo Ruins on Zebes. Well, she did know how to feel- hollow and bitter, so bitter at her foster parents for leaving her behind to fight the Space Pirates and only leaving her with the Suit and fractured memories that she didn't want to recollect.

It was only when she got past another round of Pirates and was left alone with her thoughts in a save room that she was stuck with a pang of homesickness- but as soon as the feeling crossed her mind she dismissed it. She shouldn't feel anything towards this hunk of rock that she spent her childhood on. The Chozo were gone, and her real home was too clean and too un-lived in to spark any memories.

That was when Samus realized her homesickness wasn't towards a particular place, and it was just a wave of wanting to be stable in her life again. She didn't need home ever again because there wasn't such a thing for someone like her.


End file.
